Le scénario Débile
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Attention, ce texte ne s'adresse pas à ceux qui ont aimé le film mais bien à ceux qui l'ont trouvé bidon (dont je fais partie) Super Sylvain, nous livre ici sa version du scénario bien plus proche du résultat que nous avons tous eu la joie (?) de voir au cinéma Enjoy!


_Début qu'on comprend pas mais qu'on explique à la fin._

**Gouvernement (raccourci en G dans la suite) :** "Bon, les gars, l'heure est grave ! C'est la guerre, nous avons des millions de soldats mais ils n'ont pas l'air motivé. Il nous faut une mascotte ! Un symbole, ça va nous coûter la peau du cul mais on va le faire !

Comment ça leur filer du meilleur matos ? Un tank ? Mais t'es con toi, j'ai dit une MASCOTTE ! Allez les mecs, z'êtes des scientifiques, z'avez carte blanche et budget illimité, au boulot !"

**Scientifiques (S) :** "Ok, il nous faut un gringalet, sinon c'est pas drôle et on ne dépensera pas beaucoup d'argent. On va le transformer en mec ULTRA MUCLÉ, un peu comme le type chauve qu'ils ont en France, vous voyez ? Le type il est hyper balèze et il te motive à faire du ménage. On va faire pareil pour motiver nos soldats, ça va coûter un max mais ça va être génial"

**G : **"L'idée me plaît ! Il ne nous manque plus que le gringalet…"

_Se retourne vers la jolie fille. _

"Trouve nous un gringalet, le plus maladroit que tu trouveras, on doit bien avoir ça dans ceux qui veulent s'engager"

_La jolie fille part à la recherche d'un gringalet et finit par en trouver un, le vrai cliché du gringalet, sec comme un haricot (même un haricot est plus épais), naïf à souhait avec des rêves à la con. _

**Jolie fille (on peut l'abréger en plein de choses) :** "Hé toi gring… euh…" mode super pétasse "Ça te dirait d'être la masc… le héros des États-Unis ? Après tu pourras réaliser tous tes rêves et comme en plus tu seras un super beau-gosse, y'a des chances que je sois attirée par toi, ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas maintenant. Il paraît aussi que tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour les autres (c'est le chef qui me l'a dit), c'est complètement con, le parfait cliché de l'andouille qui ne peut rien faire de sa vie à part nous servir pour le projet"

**Pôv' type : **"Oh ouais ! Un peu que je veux ! Je serai adulé de toutes et de tous et en plus j'vais me taper la jolie fille :D :D"

_Ils se dirigent alors vers le labo, où les scientifiques on réussit, dans un temps record, à construire une boîte ! Après tout on s'en fout du temps qu'ils ont mis et si le projet a été commencé y'a longtemps, on peut faire plein d'ellipses et de trucs intemporels, c'est ça le cinéma. _

**G :** "J'te fais un topo rapide : on va te transformer complètement ! Juste physiquement hein, tu seras toujours aussi niais, m'enfin ça on s'en fout tant que tu boostes nos soldats et que tu nous aides à faire en sorte qu'on recrute encore plus de monde"

PT: "Je vais être super musclé et grand ? Trop bien !"

_Rentre dans la boîte._

_Un peu plus tard, le voici transformé, tout musculeux, super sexy mais complètement con. _

**S : **"On a réussi ! En plus on va lui mettre un costume vraiment débile mais tellement patriotique, avec un bouclier-boomerang magique pour lui faire croire qu'il a des pouvoirs"

_Le "héros" est alors envoyé sur les champs de bataille où il lamine tous ses adversaires (qui sont bizarrement tous des types secs comme des asperges et qui savent à peine viser) histoire de montrer la puissance américaine. Les soldats, reboostés, gagnent un bonus puissance +100 000 qui leur permet de maintenir cette domination (vu qu'après chaque passage nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'eux, ils sont soit morts, soit vainqueurs, mais on s'en fout en fait tant que le cap'tain est venu se montrer)._

_Commence ensuite une tournée promotionnelle vantant la puissance du clown au bouclier (on comblera le manque d'idées par des musiques bidons et des moments de joie). _

**Dialogue de scénaristes : **

Euh… Au fait, il combat des ennemis, mais c'est qui ?

Hé c'est pas con ça, c'est qui ?

Bon, pour dire qu'on sauve le monde et tout on va dire que ce sont des allemands, vu que c'est grâce à nous en plus, on va rappeler ça à ces andouilles d'européens.

Mais le super gros méchant, c'est qui ? Il ressemble à quoi ?

T'es chiant avec tes questions ! Donne moi deux choses que t'aime, comme ça, sans réfléchir !

L'agent Smith dans Matrix©, trop classe ! Et les babouins :D

Ok, on engage l'acteur et on va dire que son vrai visage c'est pas un visage humain, en fait son visage humain c'est qu'un masque tu vois un peu ? Son vrai visage sera rouge ! Oui, comme le cul d'un babouin !

Est-ce qu'il aura des pouvoirs ? Je ne pense pas, le roi du carnaval n'en a pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi lui il en aurait, c'est trop nul de faire un méchant plus puissant que le gentil, où est la logique ? Et en quoi ça montrerait la toute puissance américaine s'il se faisait pourrir par un allemand ? Le but c'est de rappeler qui sont les plus forts quand même !

Ouais mais le héros il est quand même un peu plus fort et un peu plus intelligent qu'un humain normal hein.

Et bah alors le méchant il sera pareil, mais il perdra, parce que USA ! \o/

Mais les origines du méchant ? Nan parce que dans le comics c'est un clone du cap'tain et tout...

On s'en tamponne de ça ! Il est là c'est tout, les gens ne remarqueront même pas qu'on dit pas comment il est apparu.

Ouais c'est vrai ça !

Ok, tout est réglé, on a tous les personnages et comment ça va finir.

Euh non, pas possible, on a dit qu'on ouvrait sur The Avengers, ce film là c'est juste pour présenter le clown…

Ah ouais merde ! Bon bah, t'inquiètes, on va faire un truc intemporel et hop, il sera à notre époque, ça va l'faire et les gens vont marcher.

J'te fais confiance, de toutes façons faut bien justifier le budget.

**Fin du dialogue de scénaristes.**

_Petit passage de présentation du méchant, histoire de bien montrer qu'il est méchant, il fait des trucs de méchant et parle comme un méchant, normal c'est un méchant très méchant. _

_Actions qui ne servent à rien à part à faire durer le film et justifier le budget. Ah si, tout cela pour nous mener au combat final._

_Le "héros", avant d'aller affronter son ennemi, embrasse la jolie fille (pour la séquence émotion, parce qu'il en faut toujours, ça montre que les super-héros ne sont pas que des bourrins). _

**Combat Final (là où passe 75% du budget) : **

_Échange de coups entre les deux avec des répliques à la con, du patriotisme tout ça tout ça, le méchant perd. L'ULM va s'écraser… Mr America est niais, et PAF, écrasement massif dans un glacier (plein d'effets spéciaux pour ça, c'est LÀ qu'on balance tout le pognon)._

_Pour justifier tout ça et laisser un mystère on va mettre une scène au début, où des gens trouvent quelque chose. Comme ça on ne comprend qu'à la fin qui c'est. _

_M'enfin ça c'est trop une bonne fin, on peut faire pire : le Cap'tain se réveille, à notre époque, et il sort en mode panique totale, il est tout perdu, on se demande ce qu'il se passe et….._ FIN

**Pensée des scénaristes : **

Ah oui euh… On glisse quelques membres du SHIELD histoire de bien promouvoir le film d'après, comme on a fait avec les autres héros.

AMERICA, FUCK YEAH !


End file.
